


Could you pass my mustard?

by Serrj215



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rough Sex, bbrae - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are very happy to be home, So is Star and Robin. So when after Beast Boy needs a drink an interesting conversation happens in the kitchen.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 59





	Could you pass my mustard?

Beast Boy really didn’t want to leave her, not even for a moment. But after that, he needed to cool down and his body desperately needed something to drink. He rolled away from her trying to take slow deep breaths. Raven was barley awake at this point. He pulled the covers over her. "Rae I will be right back, do you want anything?“ he asked between breaths. Raven mumbled something and just turned into the covers. He swept her hair away from her exposed shoulder and kissed it. Before he half fell out of the bed, his legs were a bit unsteady.

It took him a minute to find his discarded boxers on the floor before he stumbled out the room and into the hallway. God he loved that woman. It was the first time they had a chance to be together in almost two weeks. A mission with the JLA had split them up for a while. The distance was bad enough but the added radio silence was brutal. In the past video calls, email, quick texts letting each other know that they were okay, how they felt, and how much they were missed were a godsend. Without them Beast Boy was on edge the whole time. 

When Raven and Beast Boy were finally alone it was such relief. They were finally able to feel, say and do everything that was pent up for the last two weeks. He made it to the fridge, yanked the door open and drained a bottle of water right there standing in the door and then grabbing another. 

“So you also become thirsty after copulation friend Beast Boy” Came from the darkness.

Beast Boy choked on his water at the sound of Stars voice behind him and started coughing. Star started patting his back as he cleared his throat.

“You scared me Star” he croaked out. Turning to see her in the light from the open refrigerator. 

“I am most sorry. ” she said as she rubbed his back. "Could you pass my mustard?“ 

He reached into the fridge and passed the yellow bottle to her and saw what she was wearing. Starfire was wrapped in a large black bathrobe, with a yellow 'R’ with a circle around it prominently on the chest. 

Beast Boy couldn’t suppress a small laugh. "I guess you and Robin missed each other too”

“Very much so” she said before emptying half the bottle into her mouth. Beast Boy turned away for a moment. It didn’t matter that she has been doing this since she got to earth it still made him cringe a little. After a content sigh she must have took Beast Boys remark as a start of a conversation. 

“Robin had much enthusiasm! When we got to my room we didn’t make it to the bed. We might need friend Cyborg to help repair the floor. I may have dented it in a few places. 

"OK….” he stated hoping his alien friend would get the hint and drop this.

Beast boy was turning away but the light from the fridge showed a few scrapes on his back.

“Oh! you are injured!” She declared and floated behind him to look at the scratches. 

“What?” he blurted out as Starfire grabbed him by the shoulders moving him so she could examine his back using the fridge light.

“Your back, these look like…oh….oh! friend Raven must have missed you” the words came out with a glowing smile. 

Beast Boy’s face darkened from both the embarrassment and from the memory. Raven and him did make it to the bed, but most of their clothing didn’t survive. 

“Um Star it’s kinda weird for people to talk about this stuff” he choked out. 

“Why?” She looked at him. “On my planet we often share how we show affection to one another. It helps us discover new ways to show love” 

“Well that’s cool, but a lot of people here like to keep these things private.” He said slowly trying to be careful with his words.

“If you keep these things private in these matters how do you learn about them?”

“um, well…” he said confused, looking for an answer and the way to say it that Starfire would understand. Thinking about it, with him an Raven it was a lot of trial and error. Mostly his error since a lot of what he tried in the past was from internet porn. Yet Raven was patient with him, and not shy about telling him what didn’t work. 

“Beast Boy?” she asked pulling him out of his head.

“Sorry Star…Maybe people should be able to talk about this stuff easier but it’s a little embarrassing."

"I am sorry, I did not mean to bring the embarrassment” she said covering her mouth with both her hands.

“No, No It’s okay” Beast Boy apologized “I am cool Star, really and I need to get back to Raven” 

“I will return to Robin now I am quite refreshed. ” At that point Starfire let her arms drop to her sides and falling out of one of her sleeves a set of handcuffs hung off one of her wrists. She lifted it up to her face and said astonished. “Oh! That’s where they went!” She flew off down the hall.

This left Beast Boy alone in the Kitchen with his jaw hanging open. “Ok I am getting a mini fridge for my room” Beast Boy said to himself quietly. Yet on the way back to his room the gears started to turn. What could he learn from his alien friend, and could he use it to make the woman he loved happy? 

* * *

I do like trying stories from different perspectives. When I did _There are times when being a detective is bad._ I did Robin now its Starfire’s turn. I could just see a collision like this in the Tower one night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/157457423574/could-you-pass-my-mustard Feb 19th, 2017
> 
> Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.


End file.
